mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Emily
Emily is a young woman living with her grandmother, Sophie, on the family farm. She spends most of her time wandering the wheat fields, shirking her duties, and chasing after baby chicks that have wandered off. Biography Emily was born in Portia, she is the granddaughter of Granny Sophie. Her parents work in the city-state of Atara, leaving her to look after her grandmother and the farm. She's a cheerful and sunny girl who took on that challenge with a smile. Emily loves her animals, one often sees her with them. Background Emily was born on Spring of Day 17. At some point in her life, she lived with her grandmother Sophie at her ranch in Portia. Sophie used to tell Emily stories of her grandfather, who was a man of adventure. Emily had wanted to follow in his footsteps, diving through ruins, finding relics, and fight off AIs in the Peripheries. Although, she claims that she grew up and real life got in the way, though she loves her current life."Granny used to tell me about my Grandpa, a man of adventure. For a long time I've wanted to follow in his footsteps, dive through all the famed ruins, find relics and fight off AIs in the Peripheries... haha. Then I grew up and real life got in the way. I do love my life right now, mind you." - when having a casual talk during a play date. When conversing during a play date, Emily claims to want a telescope as she loves looking at the stars at night, comparing them to fireflies and how her father used to tell her stories about the constellations."I love to look at the stars at night! They're like fireflies. My dad used to tell me all the stories about the constellations. So a telescope would be nice." - when asking for her interests. She also hates sharp things, such as swords and knives."Well, I can tell you that I don't like anything sharp, like swords and knives." - when asking for her interests. Physical appearance Emily keeps her hair in a braid and wears white earrings. She wears a plaid red and white shirt, while tying the ends into a bow. She wears skinny blue jeans and a brown belt buckle. She sports brown work boots. Social Chat Spar Emily is eligible for sparring. RPS Emily is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks By reaching certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. ;Friend :Gives gift sometimes ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, will also receive a 25% discount at Sophie's Ranch Preferences *She says that favorite things are sweet things. *She says she'd really like a telescope. *She says that she dislikes anything sharp such as swords and knives, bitter foods, and any kind of fish |All tested items that yield no interesting results }} Food preferences *Likes vegetables, salad *Dislikes fish and seafood *Dislikes bitter Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"Baked Rice with Chicken Curry is simply the best! It's this rice mixed with chicken and potatoes, covered in curry. The taste is out of this world! *"You should try the Potato Fruit Cake! It's delicious!" *"I'm trying to have some balance in my diet, so I'm eating lots of veggies." *"Highwind Fried Rice is the best fried rice that I've tried, Stewed Rice Meat Supreme is also pretty good." *"I really enjoy salad. I come here a lot, the servings are huge, so don't order too much." *"Bitter foods make me lose my appetite, so I try not to touch these." *"I don't really like bitter food, so please don't order that!" *"You know, I think coffee is too bitter no matter how much milk and sugar I put in." *"The bitter melon mix really lives up to its name, so bitter and nasty! *"I refuse to eat fish after I heard that they have a lot of parasites in them." *"I prefer eating vegetables, so more salads for me, hehe." *"The salads here are pretty decent." ;Ask about work *(So what's life like on the ranch?) **"Well, I'm taking over more and more responsibilities from my Grandma as she gets older, so I'm busy all the time. My Granny forgets things easily now, yesterday she forgot to feed the animals again..." *(Do you get tired from the farm work?) **"Oh yeah, but I love my animals, so it's refreshing everyday to go out there and see their faces." ***(I can help out!) ****"That's so nice of you, thank you!" ***(Not much I can do to help, I'm busy all the time.) ****"It's fine, running the workshop must be hard work as well." Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I've been to Ethea with my parents. It's very beautiful. Our ancestors came from Ethea, so we went to visit our old family. I was surprised to see so many robots in their towns." *"I visited Highwind before, it's on the border with your home country. They weren't kidding when they named that town, it had the most windmills I've ever seen." ;Compliment *(Your animals are so lively, you must work pretty hard to take care of all of them.) **"I really enjoy my work. I've loved animals since I was little." *(You work on a farm, yet you have such smooth skin.) **"Oh, thanks! I use Sonia's skin cream, it's very effective!" Romance Emily is one of many bachelorettes to marry. The player may confess to her upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Girlfriend" or higher. Upon marrying Emily, she can help with work and gather resources. She also provides a 25% discount when shopping at the Farm Store. Mission ;Mission: Chicken Run :The chickens in Emily's farm are running wild, which is causing her a major headache. Help Emily catch all of her chickens back. ::This mission becomes a recurring secondary mission, taking place in front of Sophie's Ranch. Completion rewards +15 Relationship and 5 Eggs. ;Mission: Emily's Invitation :The weather's getting hot, Emily invites you to go pick some watermelons at her farm. ;Mission: A Cup of Melancholy :The Autumn Festival is coming up, and Emily's Mr. Melon has stopped growing. Try to cheer her up by going to the restaurant with her and ordering her some Rainbow Lemon Juice. ::This mission is available after completing Mission: Emily's Invitation. ;Mission: The Farmer :Emily gave a crafting recipe for a Small Planter Box and some seeds, learn and craft a Small Planter Box, then plant the seeds. Show Emily the harvest. ;Mission: Toby's Secret Crush :Help Toby pick out a gift for Emily. Click "Send Gift" to Emily when prepared. Commerce commissions Emily often sends out a commission to help out the farm. Below are some examples of commissions from Emily: *Craft 7 Stone Bricks *Craft 12 Wooden Boards *Craft 20 Fiber Cloth *Craft 3 Umbrella *Craft 3 Casual Hoodie Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light Dialogue Trivia If the player character picks up one of the chickens in Sophie's Ranch Emily will chase after the player and attack. Doing 20 or so points of damage with each hit. Gallery Emily.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes